Hogwarts
by OlliMolli
Summary: This follows the next generation of Hogwarts students. Every chapter has a different Pov and there will be introduced both new characters and old characters from the books.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia - 30/8/10

My heart pounded when I said goodbye in the airport. I would miss all of them, and it made me sad to kiss my sisters goodbye, but at the same time I was thrilled that I was on my way to England again. There where only one day till we would see each other by the train on kings cross. Kalinka stood behind me, she was saying goodbye to her family too. I took a couple of steps bag, to show that I had done my farewells and waited till Kalinka joined me. Then we walked together towards the security.

We got sweets and gum in the airport shop and waited together in silence at the gate. It was cold and I was happy to have my leather jacked with me. I don't know why we didn't talk, I guess we were both just to exited to speak. In the airplane I watched the men in the orange jackets, through the window, while I was saying goodbye to Denmark in my mind. So, two hours later, we were in England. It was fast, and that was kind of what I hated about flying. You did not even have time to process that you had just been moved to another country, it is not natural. Someone said ones, I really don't remember who, that you should never travel faster, than a camel can carry you. Well I prefer broomsticks.

A reordered cap was waiting for us in Gatwick, with a yellow sign that said "Kalinka Agger", the guy was tall, with brown skin, dark eyes and looked like he was in he's early 30's. We went to him and announced our names and he followed us outside. He putted our suitcases down in the trunk and we sad down on the black laid down seats in the car.

"Soo," Kalinka said, "youre exited?"

"Yes, I am! Very."

I was, but mostly, I was tired of travelling and just wanted to get to the Leaky Cauldron and get to our room. All the rooms there would be full now at this particular day, because of all the Hogwarts students, but we managed to get our room, because of Anna's mother Hannah Longbottom. She owned the pub, which meant that Anna would be there. I had missed Anna. If people said I was confused, then they hadn't met her. But everybody liked her, even though she was always late and had nothing under control, cause she was the sweetest and kindest person ever.

"I miss Rose, Abs, Lopster, Al, Anna and all the others." I said as we started driving through the busy streets of London.

"yearh, me too." Kalinka replied quietly.

Finally we got out of the cap and minutes later, I could lay down in one of the nice beds in our room. We ate downstairs in the pub. We had our happy reunion with Anna and met up with some other pupils we recognized from Hoggy. At the end I was to tired and went to bed. Kalinka stayed up a little longer and chatted with the others and that was fine by me. As exhausted as I was, I slept 3 minutes after I touched the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Kalinka 1/9/10

I woke up early felling utterly fresh, even though it was seven am. I got up and turned to see that Olivia was still sleeping. She had to get up soon because we had to be at the station by 10:30 so we would be sure to catch the train.

Olivia's mom had paid some guy to get our books for her, so she did not have to come to England earlier to go shopping, and she received them yesterday. Now they were lying on a table in the middle of the room. I liked to be prepared and ready, so I had bought mine when my family met me in London, in the beginning of the vacation. And so, I had read almost all of them.

School is just so much more fun, when you understand everything and can talk in classes. I knew that most of the time, Olivia didn´t have a clue, of what the teachers were talking about. The only one who prepared as much as I did was Rose of cause.

I went to the small dirty mirror next to the wall and looked at myself. I was still pale. I didn't really like sunbathing, I just felt tired and weird when I had been for too long in the sun. And as much as I liked to read, relax and not do anything, sunbathing is too much doing nothing. I didn't mind the white colour of my skin. It went well with my always very red big lips and my dark brown hair. My eyes were dark blue and my eyebrows were light brown and small. Not like Olivia's eyebrows - the big snails of the family she called them. No makeup today. I wasn´t good at putting on makeup, but I had never felt like that was a girls most valuable quality.

So I went and woke up the sleeping beauty, who groaned at me and frowned.

"Get up Olivia," I said and she rolled out with and looked at me with a tired expression.

We ate breakfast on the way to the station, at a little cafe close to kings cross, Anna, Olivia and me. It was our fifth year and we were all exited. Half an hour before the train should leave, we were at platform 9¾. As soon as we had gotten the bags and owl cages on the train, we went to get a seat. I sat and looked out the window. As always, the platform was filled with students, parent and their baggage. They were very loud and confused. Moms were saying goodbye to their eleven years old children crying. Friends talked with friends and you could hear the shouting people who tried to get an important message from one side of the platform to the other.

"Olivia, Kalinka, Anna!" I heard a familiar voice greet us and I turned my head.

"Abbey!" Olivia screamed and flew into the arms of the brown-haired girl, who just stepped inside. Abbey Klockworth was the crazies, funniest and most annoying person I had ever met. She was one of my best friends, but at the same time, we did not talk so deeply with each other. Her and Olivia was amazing friends though, as I was with Rose.

Minutes later we reunited with Rose and her cousin Albus, his best friend Jorden Linley and Terry Toazar. We chatted all the way to Hogsmead and in the wagons, all the way to the Great Hall and all the way through dinner. Headmaster Kingsley said a few words and we sang the Hogwarts song as usual. We were in the common room for a while before we went to bed and as we sat in the big red armchairs, I smiled at Rose and she smiled back. It was nice to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

15/9/10 - Rose

I woke up with to the sound of rain, dropping hard and constantly on the windows in the sleeping hall. I pulled myself out of bed and went for the door. Still sleepy, I went down the stairs till I reached the girls bathroom and stood in front of a wash and a mirror. It was still dark outside so I had to narrow my eyes to see myself in the dim light from a petroleum lamp in the corner. I took a deep breath. It was cold in there, and it smelled of soap. I splashed a handful of water into my face and shivered. In the reflection, the mirror showed of me, I looked up as I examined my own face. I was often told that I looked like my mother, who was stunning and had beautiful with nice features. That was partly right, but I also looked like my dad, who´s features were a little more troll like. My little brother looked exactly like our father, with a little too big nose, freckles and very very red hair. I had strong red curly hair too, but mine was a darker red. My eyes were chocolate brown and my two front teeth were a little too big in my own opinion.

As I stood still and relaxed I started to get annoyed with myself. I had had that dream again. The first many times I dreamt it, I woke up sweaty, with my heart pounding, feeling scared. But now, I had become better at controlling it. The dream was about a snake. It wriggled towards me, with amazing movements and its green skin reflected in the moon light and made sparkles on the grass. I was standing outside the castle in a white nightgown. As it came closer and closer I started to feel frightened, but at the same time, I was paralyzed. It was beautiful. I never saw its eyes. It always looked down, as if it was afraid of me too. I knew, that letting it get closer, would mean that I let IT have control over me. So I always turned around and ran. And all off a sudden, it was gone. That was the dream, and I had dreamt it many times. Well it was long time since last, but now it was obviously back. I shook my head and stopped thinking about it.

Back in my bed, I quickly fell asleep, still feeling cold.


	4. Chapter 4

4/10/10 - Albus

"Yearh!... Wooohoo!"

*No, no Jorden not again.* I thought loudly in my own head as if it would somehow have an input on Jorden´s behaviour, *please don´t weak me up*, I heard his eager footsteps, *oooh no, here it comes*.

"Albus, Albus! They WON!" He yelled happily, as he pulled aside the red curtains on my bed. "Aaaaand Chelsea does it again!"

I heard the other guys moan and grunt.

"Why are you making so much noise?" Jeremy groaned and I sat up. I couldn't sleep now, so I stood up and started putting on some clothes. Jorden was still jumping cheerfully around the room, in he´s ugly pink shorts, with his blond hair, all messed up.

"So, they won huh?" I asked, even though my interest in this matter was as low as it could get.

"Yes Albus, 2-0 over Arrseeenaal!" The last word he sang out loud as he flew over to his own bed. I just shook my head and smiled at him. After last school year, I had had one day in London, with Rose, Olive and Kali. We walked around in Diagon Alley to try to find a b-day gift fir Jorden, but suddenly Kalinka got the idea, to give him a book about muggle soccer. And now, he was crazy with this muggle team, who I had never heard of. I had never really liked that muggle sport. It was fine and all, but it never really interested me.

I looked at the clock. 7:20. Breakfast was served at 7:30, but people were never there before 8. I tied my tie and turned around. The others were still behind their curtains, except for Jorden of cause, who was now fully clothed and stood waiting by the door.

I could not stop myself from laughing at him. "Come on lets go."

The great hall was almost empty apart from a couple of first years, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Three of them had books in front of them, and as we walked by them Jorden leaned towards me and coughed.

"Cough – geeks! –cough cough" I just ignored him. You had to ignore Jorden sometimes, or he would be unbearable to be around.

We sat down at the end of the long table, across from each other. It was so weirdly quiet. I felt like I had lost my hearing or something.

"So, why were you up so early anyway?"

"I had to listen to muggle radio. Chelsea played yesterday, and I needed to hear how it went. I did not get to hear sports news yesterday, so I needed to know the results."

"Aha, has this got something to do with this Champion-thing?" I asked and Jorden sighed by my lack of knowledge. He started a long explanation, and talked about teams and leagues. By the end of the first sentence I was lost, so I just sad by and tried to look like I was listening.

We began to eat as soon as the food was on the tables. Rose and Kali came down around 8 and sat with us. Kalinka looked good, her long hair was extra shiny today and I wanted to complement her, but I did not really know what to say. "Hey Kali, your hair looks extra shiny today," did not sound so good. Rose, on the other hand, looked like she hadn't slept all night. I asked Kalinka about it when we walked towards herbology.

"I am not sure, but I think it is because of her sleeping habits. She use to wake up quite often in the middle of the night, but we thought it had stopped. Apparently it has started again this year." I frowned. I didn't like that Rose was not sleeping well. Maybe she had gotten stress. She was the only person I knew, who worked so hard.

In herbology our teacher, professor Longbottom had already talked about the OWLs, as every teacher had for the last weeks, and we could now move on to some herbology – finally. We had to learn about a flower called Fanged Geranium. When we left, half of the class had plant bites all over their hands. Then we went to potions. Professor Austen made us read about Draught of Peace, a potion that was OWL standard, so we would be prepared for the next lection where we would actually make it.

After potions we ate lunch. Kalinka and Jorden started discussing muggle football. Kalinka liked a team called Liverool or something, but apparently they were not very good. Abbey started laughing at them, cause she thought they made such a funny couple, and so we all laughed.

After lunch I went to OLT (old legends and tales) with Olivia, Abbey, Terry and Jorden. Professor Shermann introduced us to "The Warlock's Hairy Heart", but most of us had already heard that story when we were kids. We had to analyze it and work with it for the next weeks, with focus on the time and social environment it was written in. We ended up with home works in all classes. So I met up with Rose and Kalinka to get them over with, while Jorden, Abs and Olive went to the common room.

"Hey Al," they both greeted me, when I found sitting by a big table under one of the tall windows.

"Hey, how was Arithmancy and MITH?" I asked as Rose had had Arithmancy and Kalinka had had Magic in the Household. They both answered that it had been interesting and informative and so we began working. We also did some of the home works from last week that we hadn't finished, but Rose had done all hers, so she went back to the Gryffindor tower.

Kalinka and I had fun talking and making jokes, now that we were almost done and did not have to work so intensely. The best thing about Kalinka, was when she laughed.

When dinner was done we played some cards, before I tired went to sleep before the others. My pillow was soft and I was gone the moment I toughed the sheeds.


	5. Chapter 5

5/10/10 – Abbey

As usual I was the last to get up. Kalinka woke me when she was ready to go. I told the others to go on down, and took my time getting ready to this new shiny day. My stupid big curly crushy brown hair, would just not sit right! I sighed and then pushed my annoyance away. It was a good day. I had divination today, with professor Nott. Divination and muggle studies, was the subjects I had on A-level which meant I had it four times a week.

After breakfast I met up with Lana and Joe, from Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw, so that we could go there together. The classroom was situated at the top of North Tower. It had been moved from the ground floor after the new professor had come this year. The classroom was of cause round. Chairs and tables were placed in a half circle, all pointing towards the big window. The teachers desk, were tucked away in the dark corner, where the professor usually sat. I had only met Professor Nott two times, because of his late arrival, but I thought he was kinda weird. He did not say much, but looked broody most of the time. His hair was flat and black and went down to his ears. He was pale and had moved slowly. When I thought about it, I had never really seen his eyes. He either looked down, his hair covered it or he sat in his corner. Because we had the sun on us, but he sat in darkness, he could watch us, but we couldn't really see him. It was kinda disturbing.

He didn't seem like he didn't like us. More like he wasn't really interested in us, but the first classes was educational. He had taken out a book, placed it on the empty middle table under the window, and started slowly ripping out the pages. We just stared in bewilderment. When he finally stopped, he raised he´d hand, and showed us the papers. "Here in my hand, I have the chapter about fortunetelling. These pages are useless. Do not try to learn anything from this. I cannot teach you to predict the future. I can teach you HOW, but when you leave this classroom, you still won´t be able to predict anything. That doesn't mean that this class is not informative or that it is a waste of time. You will learn about future, past and present. And first when you have had this class, you will be able to TRY to teach yourself, how to predict the future."

I liked those words, and of cause I loved any teacher who violently destroyed the books. For this class, he made us read some other pages about fortune telling. He seemed like he had lost the rebellious mood, and we read five pages about fire omens. Afterwards he told us to look into the fire, and empty our minds. I thought it fun, but ridiculous and I looked like he thought the same. As I sat in front of the fireplace, I felt the warmth spread in my body. I emptied my mind and closed out the sound of the class. And for a moment, it was only me and the fire. And in that moment I saw a red ribbon dancing in the flames. It was so clear, right there in front of me. I felt shocked, and the moment I was not in the trance anymore, it disappeared.

I couldn't stop thinking about the red ribbon. It annoyed me so much. In charms I couldn't quite concentrate and I heard nothing of what Professor Binns talked about in history. I went to chat with some huffelpuffs before we walked down to great hall for dinner. We ate a variety of beans and salads and it tasted good. Rose kept babbling about this gift from her mother, and when she came back from the owlery, she had a present in green paper in with her. Inside was a book, and out the book felt what I think was used as an old bookmark, from the last owner. It was a bright red ribbon.


	6. Chapter 6

20/10/10 - Annabelle

I told all my friends I was over him, but of cause I was not. I really wanted to blame him, to be mad at him. That would make it all easier. But I couldn't. I knew I was the bitch and that it was me who had driven him away. I can be really cruel when I want to. I remembered when he accidently hurt my feelings, without knowing it. And afterwards I would try to hurt his in any possible way. In the end, he stopped responding, like he didn't care anymore. About me and he didn't care what I said, cause it did not hurt him anymore. But of cause we could not end without a fight. And so we fought and he left. I just forgot to tell him, how much I _did_ like him. I think I even loved him. Maybe. I still believed in us. Everyone said we were the perfect couple, I think it was because we were both good looking and popular. We looked together. I was not his first girlfriend though. He had been with Sylvia Abercrombie from the year above and Amelia Nest from Huffelpuf. Three official girlfriends, but god knows how many of the girls on this school he had made out with. Well fuck him. (I had already done that. Crap. I did hate him, but not as much as I hated myself for pushing him away.)

As I walked to towards history, I spoke to Daniella and assured her how much I was "totally over him" and how I "just felt bad for his sorry ass, that he had lost this tremendous gurl." She agreed and said that she also thought that he was just "such a prick" and a "humongous jerk." I knew she meant none of that. She still thought that he was gorgeous and a good friend, but it was nice to hear her say it anyway. Daniella and I knew each other so good. Like you knew almost everyone here, and like we both knew James very well. We had grown up together. Six years. We met when we were eleven, know we were sixteen.

I went in and sat down on the familiar seat in the left corner of the history classroom. Daniella sat down beside me and we mentally prepared ourselves for a very boring history lection. We were joined by the Huffelpuf 6-years and our ghost professor. He started speaking in his usual monotone voice. Danilla and I usually used my notebook as communication, by writing to each other on the yellow pages.

_Soooo, what do you think about huffelpuffer Alexander College?_

_What about him?_

_Hot? Last year he had that stupid ugly military haircut, but this year… C'mon he is! _

_Maybe, he is… boyfriend_

_I want a …_

_Yearh well, just go get them girl!_

_I Will!_

You could not really go on a date on Hogwarts. The only dating you could do was in Hogsmead, so if you asked someone out, you said something like; hey, wanna go to Hogsmead together?

And so when the class was done, Daniella stood up and blocked Alexander's way. He stopped up and smiled.

"Hi Alex," she said in a light way and smiled.

"Hi Daniella, what's up?"

"I was wondering, who you are going to go with for the next Hogsmead trip?" He nodded and smiled back at her.

"I am very glad you asked. No one actually, would you care to accompany me?"

And of cause she answered that she was happy to, and so they agreed to meet in the great hall 9:30 on Saturday. I was a little annoyed with how easy it had been for her to get a date, but I did not want to be. Where was my date?


End file.
